Xeno Braylow
Xeno Braylow, is a Greater Noble of the Xeno Clan, a proud Noble family. He is the nephew of Grand Duke Xeno Don, who was killed along with many others in his family in a massacre lead by Dominic Krishken. Braylow survived this massacre along with his cousin Xeno Gillian and his three brothers Baron Nichol Hayden, Xeno Gorshin, and Benelli. They swore revenge on the descendants of those involved in this attack. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance Annette shut her eyes. Her body trembled abruptly. It was the result of the supernatural aura that came from up ahead. But that air was suddenly shaken. As the unearthly air and her own trembling dwindled, Annette focused her gaze to the fore. Look. Were the shadowy figures ranked like a threat against the very darkness not pulling off to the right? Like vassals bowing before their king. Like fiends cowed by a hero. The rain still lashed the pair viciously, the wind still harangued their mount and the horse that followed them, yet the young man rode on into the night with the girl and the horses, not so much as drawing his blade. Annette caught a sound she'd heard before. It was one her father often made the night before the village financial reports were presented as he studied the documents in his office. It was one condemned criminals in the Capital tried to choke back as the climbed the thirteen steps to their place of execution. The sound of grinding teeth. Hating. Cursing. Regretting. As the pair passed right by them while they could only watch in silence, the Nobles hated themselves so much they could die. Cursed themselves. Regretted what they were. Oh, how many times over that would grow, becoming malice when they assailed the pair. However, as they rode through the pass, Annette’s heart was pounding with excitement. For she had seen the shadowy figures faces etched by a flash of lightning. She knew the legends of the Xeno clan. The power and cruelty of its true heir and his cousins was also established to a shocking degree. She'd even come to accept that they had returned. But at present those demons were unable to lift so much as a finger to prevent the pair from making good their unhurried escape. The fourth one squinted in the light. With a pair of crossed longswords strapped to his back, he had a youthful visage, but was still colored by the nihilism of the horribly aged. "What's he coming for? asked Gorshin "It's obvious," Benneli said, a single bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "To drink our blood". The eyes of all three began to burn crimson. A Noble seeking the blood of Nobles. The notion was so abnormal, so perverse, it stimulated them on a subconscious level. Braylow looked up. His eyes became riveted to the door. The other two trembled. They, too, understood. The enemy was right outside the door---and they knew how terrible he was. "Listen," he said. As soon as the word was out, Gorshin and Benelli heard a familiar sound. Gray Soldier and Blue Soldier were rattling in their scabbards. The two magic swords clanging together could mean only one thing---that a foe worth of being cut down was close at hand. "In the corridor," Braylow said. "Coming down it" The rattling of the scabbards intensified. Benelli nodded. "Certainly a vehicle of this size would be well stocked with human blood why come after us?” “Why indeed?” Gorshin said, head cocked to one side. “We modem Noblemen have no way of knowing what the Greater Nobles have of long ago were thinking. Perhaps not even the Sacred Ancestor could—” Even before Benelli could give him a look that would tell him to stop, Gorshin held his own tongue. Regardless of the situation, no matter what reason one might have it is strictly prohibited for any Noble to slight or slander the Sacred Ancestor in any fashion. Even ten centuries after his disappearance The Sacred Ancestor reigned over the worlds night even now. Benelli said, looking askance at Gorshin. “The man known as D is no ordinary Hunter. Let me say this—I feel the same something from him that I do from the grand duke." Silence rolled by. A voice like death itself said, “That something is ‘power.’” It was Xeno Gorshin. His face was white as a sheet, yet crimson eyes blazed from it. Burning with anger and hatred—and fright. Making no attempt to pursue Barry Dawn, D turned around. The magic swords of his second foe were no longer rattling together. Holding one blade in each hand, Braylow was slowly raising them high. In his right hand Blue Soldier had its blade slanting to the right, while Gray Soldier in his left dipped out to the left side. Pushing away, D changed his footing. His blade shifted to a forward position, aimed straight at his opponent. But the Hunter's stance crumbled. The world had seemed to turn upside down. Along with him, Braylow's blade leaned to the right. And then to the left---and once again the world spun, and D dropped to on knee. Personality Xeno Braylow is usually the very personification of a one track minded swordsman and Noble Warrior. He thrives on battle, wish above all else to have an enemy to engauge in battle, preferably a worthy foe. As long as he has this, philosophy, love/hate, desire, and all else are secondary, even his own survival after that struggle. Meeting D and Drago stirs up new emotions and thoughts. It also stirs up things he hates, like hesitation, breaking in confidence of his ability, and even breaking his will to continue the fight. He seems very loyal to his family most in the Nobility, he is a proud, and prideful person, having supreme confidence in himself and his proud bloodline. Anything that jepordizes that notion sends him into a rage and he will defend it at all cost, even that of his own life. This belief he follows through on even after he is given the Greater Kiss of Nobility by Grand Duke Drago. Biography He seems to be one in a long line of Greater Nobles in the Xeno Clan blood line. He has a big family having three brothers. He may have other siblings not mentioned. His uncle is Grand Duke Xeno Don who seems to surpass his father Xeno Milco in renown qualities but not so much so that he dwarfs him since he is also well known. His brother may simply be the older brother and heir to the leadership through formality if not reputation and ability. His father is known all through out the Nobility for being powerful able to move mountain chains with one hand. Three Centuries ago the Mayor of Krishken's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants —it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. It's the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. Braylow and his surviving family after awakening broke through these thousands of tons of rubble and he along with the others who awoke attacked Jagos. They drained the town of all the residences' blood, including the nanny of the Mayor of Krishken's daughter, Annette Krishken. From here they are able to gain information about Annette and when she will be returning from the Capital where she has been studying. With this Hayden along with the others watch the roads searching for her travel on route back to Krishken. Hayden is the one who is successful in finding her but is destroyed by D who happens to come by that way. Braylow and the others arrive just after the battle where he declares they will let D go this time but he will not be so fortunate in the future when they meet. He travels with his brothers and cousin afterward tacking D and Annette's movements looking for openings for attack or ways to test the Hunter. An opening never comes so they try to create one. From their coffins now with the sunlight out, Xeno Gorshin preparing for attack using the FPU or Flying Predator Unit, comes into contact with Hiki where the two battle. It ends quickly with Hiki crash landing after letting loose a bomb. Later they try again with D cutting the machine following up with deflecting the fire back at the machine that was moving at super sonic speed. Even when Gillian offers to learn his ability and the two exchanging digits to control it, the attack ends in failure. Gillain thinks he has discerned D's "trick" and declares he will defeat him with this knowledge. Gorshin intended to make a new FPU, Gillian orders him to make it so he can ride it. From here they seem to split up with Gillian going off on his own seemingly to hunt for anyone sent by the Mayor of Krishken. His search is fruitful where he finds and turns Quake Resden, Leica Slopey, Barry Dawn and Confessor. Braylow and the rest continue their search running into Pikk and then capturing him and Annette Krishken. Pikk and Annette are paralyzed by the evil they feel from the Iron Castle approaching. The Xeno Clan decide to use Pikk as bait with Benelli putting him to sleep through some mental attack. The Xeno Clan trio sons of Milco see the train from a distance and drawn to it by fear of the powerful aura they felt. Upon entering after a lengthy pondering if they should or not they are greeted by the Conductor who cows them with his presence before gesturing them to head to the back of the train and wait there. Here they are greeted again by him when he brings other servers dressed in similar attire, they confiscate their Cyborg Horses, coffins and other equipment before they are allowed to explore further. As they explore they feel the power of the Duke and they can feel the intent of bloodlust for their blood. The perversion stokes emotion they have never felt before to be hunted in this way for their blood by their own kind and of this superior power. When Grand Duke Drago finally faces them he easily knocks them out bare handed with ungodly strength carrying them off under his arms. They are more like children in comparison to his massive size and height. The Duke sends them out to find D, Braylow by himself, Gorshin and Benelli together. While out looking he runs into some of the castle's defenses. He doesn't have much trouble, deflecting laser blasts and other attacks back at its source. He at some point later on runs into Pomerolo the powerful failed experiment. During the battle he is greatly damaged and may have been either KO'd, or forced to flee after having suffered his whole chest being caved in from a brutal assault by his monstrous strength and force of his weapon. Later after this battle he is confronted by Barry Dawn who has been made vampire by his cousin, Xeno Gillian. Barry had just cornered a discovered Pikk and meant to feed on him to slake his hunger. Braylow, who is desperate from blood to heal the wounds he received from the earlier battle is in a much greater bloodlust and hunger. Their hunger seems to overwhelm their masters' order not to fight an ally, plus the challenge the two see in each other being a worthy foe, is too much to resist. They decide to make sure their meal can't escape though. They walk toward Pikk voicing aloud their thoughts on which leg to cut off first. The two begin to attack but their intent to disfigure Pikk is cut short with out harming him by D arriving. He declares he will be taking the boy. This enrages the two and further stokes their desire for battle. The two begin their attack, Barry first having his thrust parried and receiving a deadly slash of his throat spraying his blood all over the place, making him retreat momentarily. D turns his full attention to Braylow bounding toward him and attacking. Braylow too attacks ending with the swords of the two men making contact stopping each other's attack. D presses his attack angling to finish Braylow when suddenly his sense are thrown into disarray. Reality appears to shift left then right, turning upside down while doing so then going into a spin. It continues in varying patterns throwing D off dropping him to one knee. At this time his back is slashed open by Dawn's sword Flare Soldier which causes it to burst into flames. Countess Genevieve Vasa arrives during the struggle beckoning Pikk to flee. Pikk sticks around to give D some back up. The Countess, injured can not assist but provides Pikk with her Golden Dagger. Pikk launches the weapon at Barry who deflects it with ease. This is enough though to break his concentration on finishing D. D takes the opportunity to throw his sword at Braylow, who's concentration also momentarily lapses due to the unexpected attack. Braylow uses both magical Blades to parry it, but D's blade pushes through the defense knocking them out of the way to behead Braylow spectacularly. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- Xeno Braylow is a powerful Greater Noble. He seems to have all the typical powers associated with this level of power like higher than average vampire stats and resistance to weaknesses. Chosen One Powers- Once Grand Duke Drago drinks his blood and changes him he became a Greater Noble that surpassed his former level. He seems to gain power on this level along with other abilities, and resistance to, and healing of, the fount of life being severed. He seems to still be below that of his cousin Xeno Gillian, after absorbing powers and abilities of the powerful vampire hunters, Grand Duke Drago, and many others. Daywalking- Once Grand Duke Drago bestows the Greater Kiss of Nobility he is given the power to walk in the daylight. Blue Soldier and Gray Soldier- Xeno Braylow gains the power to sense things from very far away, even beyond his normal senses, tracking their location and intent due to his connection to his magical swords and their ability. They also give him the power to manipulate the perception of the world of those who parry/come into contact with these swords. He makes it appear the world is moving left and right or even spinning out of control. He can make it appear to them the world is upside down or a vast array of other mind bending things. Transportation Cyborg Horse Equipment Blue Soldier ' 'Gray Soldier Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Servant